<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urbosa's Advice by dreamcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416260">Urbosa's Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcore/pseuds/dreamcore'>dreamcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Parental Figure Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcore/pseuds/dreamcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda isn't subtle about her crush on Link.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urbosa's Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link stood at the top of the Gerudo walls. Men typically weren't allowed in Gerudo Town, but Urbosa could make an exception for a fellow Champion.</p><p>"Goodbye, Link, I'll see you tomorrow,” Zelda said. The young Hylian fondly looked at her comrade, not paying attention to anything else. Not Urbosa, not the desert heat, not the distant sounds of Gerudo women in town. Just the blonde-haired champion she had grown so close to.</p><p>Link looked back, and gave her a little wave. He didn't have to say a word to let Zelda know he meant his goodbye. Link opened up his paraglider and flew down from the walls.</p><p>Zelda watched him glide until he was out of sight. Urbosa's sudden laughter snapped her out of it.</p><p>"Oh, to be a young vai in love," Urbosa said.</p><p>Zelda's cheeks flushed red as she looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? I saw the way you looked at him. It can only be love."</p><p>Zelda avoided eye contact. "Of course not. We are friends and that is all. He's just a bother if anything, all he does is follow me around."</p><p>"We both know you're not being truthful, young vai. You two have a spark."</p><p>Urbosa snapped her fingers, causing lightning to strike in the distance. Zelda couldn't help but jump.</p><p>Zelda knew she couldn't get something like this past Urbosa. She sighed and looked down. "Okay, maybe you're right. I am quite fond of him. But that doesn't mean he feels the same."</p><p>"A little birdie told me he does."</p><p>Zelda confusedly looked up at the Champion. "If Revali told you, then it's most likely just a mean joke."</p><p>Urbosa laughed. "No, it's just a figure of speech. The little birdie is my instincts. Link looks at you the same way you look at him."</p><p>Zelda blushed, tugging on her shirt sleeve. "Really? I've never noticed."</p><p>"You two lovebirds can be oblivious."</p><p>"What is with you and birds?"</p><p>Urbosa laughed again, sitting on the floor. Zelda sat next to her.</p><p>"You and Link would be a good couple. If that boy hurts you, though, his head will be on top of Vah Naboris," Urbosa casually threatened.</p><p>Zelda flinched. "There's no need to be extreme!"</p><p>Urbosa chuckled and stroked the back of Zelda's silky hair. "I know. You only deserve the best. That's why I think you should tell him how you feel."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I know you're afraid, but you're Princess Zelda. There's nothing you can't do."</p><p>"I just... don't know what to say. Or how to handle rejection. Do I flat out tell him? Do I make it subtle? Do I-"</p><p>Urbosa pulled a stack of arrows out of her back pocket. "You don't have time to overthink this. Link will return soon because he conveniently misplaced his arrows. You can confess when you give them to him."</p><p>Zelda gasped. "You stole his arrows! That means you planned all of this!"</p><p>Urbosa smiled. "Clever vai."</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>Urbosa handed the arrows to Zelda and stood. "I'll give you two some privacy. He'll be here any second."</p><p>Urbosa began walking inside. Zelda quickly scrambled to her feet. "Wait!"</p><p>Urbosa turned around. "Yes?"</p><p>Zelda hesitated before giving a nervous smile. "Thank you, Urbosa."</p><p>The Champion gave a thumbs up as she walked inside. The sound of Link's feet hitting the ground behind her made Zelda turn around.</p><p>"Link," Zelda said, and took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>